Destiny's Child
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: Based on Pokemon platinum, Jalken and his friends begins their quest with epic legacy begins...
1. Rise of Destiny

Here is a pokemon story after a success of Naruto stories here is my stab at a pokemon story, based on upcoming pokemon platinum coming out March 22 2009, my own characters follow the game's storyline.

Destiny's child

Chapter 1

Rise of Destiny

Loud voices…

Very loud voices, voices of anger, of grief, of conflict

Ever since Jalken's Step mom moved in, Jalken was doomed to doing whatever his mom told him to do, refused him a pokemon trainers license while all his friends had gone seeking fame and fortune as trainers while he remained in twinleaf town Sinnoh. His dad was rarely home as his work carried him across the pokemon world. Finally he was home and brought Jalken to the nearby pokemon center to get his trainers license.

Flashback

"Okay, all is in order, the parent's sign of recommendation has been approved, and Jalken here has filled out the application, follow me for your ID card Photo." Said the nurse.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"YOU LET HIM GET HIS LICENSE?" Shrieked Jalken's mom the moment Jalken and his dad walked through the door,

"Jalken, go to your room, I'll handle this." Said his dad

End Flashback

That had been four hours ago the yelling had subsided and there was silence the moment he heard the door slam and seen his dad run to the car. That had been an hour ago, Jalken still lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling at the poster of the Ace Trainer of the Houen region Brendan with his team of elite pokemon: Salamence, Blaziken, Metagross, Milotic, Armaldo, and Alakazam all staring back at him, Jalkan's eyes fixed on the Salamence, the pokemon that was his favorite of them all. His thoughts drifted to him flying high over the Sinnoh Region atop a Salamence of his own, so high and free…

His fantasies were cut short from a flickering light on his computer screen to see a message from his dad.

_Son, I know your mom is against you going, but you deserve to control your life, head for the tree house we built in the forest, you will find all you need to survive there, I've already talked to Professor Rowan, he will let you stay at the lab for the night and in the morning he will give you your first pokemon, good luck, dad._

Jalken went into his wardrobe and pulled out his favorite attire: an all black outfit consisting a black turtleneck long sleeve shirt, Black cargo pants, a black fleece jacket, and a black downy vest, Jalken then opened the window to his window leaped out onto a pile of garden mulch that his mom kept for her berries. He swiped a few Sitrus berries for he knew they were rare. Making his way to his friend Clint's place. His family was having dinner. But he made his there anyway, his mom saw him from the porch where they were enjoying a porch Barbecue, "Oh Hi, Jalken, we were having a goodbye Barbecue for Clint as he's going on a journey to be a trainer." Said his molly, Clint's mom.

"I'm afraid that the barbecue will have to wait, he and I have to make a run for it… NOW." Said Jalken he then grabbed Clint's wrist and he dragged him towards the woods where the tree house Jalken and his father built for him and Clint when they were young. He was able to reach up into the tree house to pull what his dad was talking about: a backpack with a pockets for certain items such as medicine containing a few potions, and status-healing items, and other pockets for various items plus a pocket for camping gear such as sleeping bag, food, multi tool, etc.

"So will you tell me what's going on?" asked Clint

"We must make for Sandgem town ASAP, My mom went crazy when my dad took me to get my trainers license, so we must make for Rowan's lab, anyway, what pokemon did you get for your pokemon?" asked Jalken

Clint pulled out a poke ball, and opened it to reveal a Piplup emerging from the ball.

"Piplup, pip!" exclaimed the penguin pokemon.

"This is my little buddy Mumble." Said Clint

"Cute little guy." Said Jalken kneeling down in front of the little penguin.

"Pip!" exclaimed the little pokemon.

Clint returned the Piplup to his ball and caught up to Jalken as they ran all the way to Sandgem town which they saw the streetlights to as rain began came down in sheets. In turn finding their way to the Lab. They panted like heck as they knocked on the door immediately answered by a big man with a white hair and beard. "Ah, you must be Jalken." Said the man

"Yes, you are Professor Rowan?" asked Jalken

"Correct, come on in, you look like you could use a shower." Said professor Rowan

"Thanks for your hospitality." Said Jalken as Rowan led him to the showers

"My pleasure, your choices for starter pokemon will be ready for you tomorrow in the morning, just lay your dirty clothes beside the door I'll have them cleaned." Said professor Rowan.

Janus entered the bathroom and undressed out of his black-soaked clothes and lay them by the door and took his shower. Once he finished his shower, he dressed in a bathrobe and one of the researchers escorted him to one of the sleeping quarters and Jalken plopped down on a bed instantly fell asleep with dreams of the starter pokemon he desired.


	2. To Catch a Pokemon

Hello, Thanks for 2 reviews so far, Better than none, here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2

To Catch a Pokemon

Jalken woke up to the scent of something frying, he then saw at the end of his bed his outfit laying folded at the end of his bed. Jalken dressed quickly and came down to see professor Rowan frying up some pancakes. "Ah, I was just going to have my apprentice go up and wake you and Clint." Said the Professor.

"You might need him to wake up Clint, he is very hard to get up in the morning." Replied Jalken.

"And what makes you think I'm a guy?" asked a girl's voice from behind Jalken.

Jalken froze and turned around to see an extremely pretty girl with long blue hair, a slender body, and an outfit that really showed it off a white sleeveless shirt with a black sleeveless shirt over it, and a pink Miniskirt that took miniskirts to a whole new level! Jalken couldn't help but blush. "Ah, Dawn, you're here early." Said Professor Rowan

"Well, You said you found me some partners to be part of the Pokedex research team didn't you?" asked Dawn

"Yes, I did, one of them has yet to choose their pokemon." Said Rowan.

"I take it that would be you?" asked Dawn to Jalken

"Yes, My name is Jalken by the way, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Dawn." Said Jalken blushing. _This chick is hot_ thought Jalken

"Pleasure is all mine." Replied Dawn _yeah, sexual pleasure_ she thought

After a quick breakfast and Dawn waking up Clint with a foghorn, they entered the main part of the lab where the two remaining starters stood waiting. "Dawn has yet to choose her starter so ladies first." Said professor Rowan.

_Please choose Turtwig_ thought Jalken for he wanted Chimchar. "That's simple enough," said Dawn, "I choose Turtwig." Jalken let out a sigh of relief and Walked up to Chimchar

"I guess that we are partner's now." Said Jalken to Chimchar as he picked up the poke ball for Chimchar "Return." Said Jalken and the pokemon dispersed into red light and entered the ball.

As Clint and Dawn prepared their bags for their journey, Rowan took Jalken aside. "I have something I want to talk to you about, the first one is about that Chimchar, it seems to have had a traumatic experience in it's life, he seems to have a paralyzing fear of women trainers, possibly a female trainer abused it, so be careful of battling female trainers." Said Rowan.

"I understand." Said Jalken with a nod

At that moment a young man with light brown spiky hair, a white lab coat and a bundle in his arms. "Professor Rowan?" asked the young man

"Ah, Gary Oak How is my good friend, Samuel Oak?"

"Gramps is doing fine, here is the egg that he told you about." Said Gary. Handing him the bundle, which unwrapped to reveal a sky blue egg. Professor Rowan looked from the egg to Jalken, to the egg again and back to Jalken.

"Jalken I seem to sense that this egg should go with you." Said Rowan handing the egg to Jalken.

"You serious, professor?" asked Jalken. Professor Rowan nodded handing the egg to Jalken. "Well, Okay." Said Jalken placing the egg in his backpack and headed to meet with his friends.

"One more thing, take this badge case for you to hold your badges in." said Rowan handing Jalken a case.

"Thank you, professor." Said Jalken and headed off to meet his friends on the edge of town. He soon found Dawn and Clint near a lake while Clint was drawing a picture of some Lotad in the water.

"Your buddy Clint here is a nice artist." Said Dawn looking up to see Jalken approaching.

"Yeah, he is." Said Jalken looking at the picture he saw his buddy make. "Well, gang I say we get going." Said Jalken and the trio began trekking towards Jubilife City.

"So, Jalken, Have you always wanted to be a pokemon trainer?" asked Dawn

"Oh yes," Said Jalken "Ever since my parents took me to see The Ever Grande Houen league tournament and seeing Brendan win the whole thing with a powerful team, but the one pokemon that got me into pokemon training was his Salamence, it was such a majestic dragon pokemon, it flew with grace and focus and struck with such power that I said to my dad: I want one of those… after that I bought all the books I could find on Salamence all the figures I could too, My parents were good people until my mom died in a car crash… when my dad married again I thought things would be better but my mom ever so loved to be in control, she wanted me to go into being a business man but I wanted the life of the trainer with the right to make my own choices, but when I got my license finally yesterday, if it weren't for my dad helping me run away, I'd be stuck in business school until I was 22." Described Jalken remembering the dark days of his life. But now he was free,

"Hey look at this!" said Clint noticing a group of Shinx clustered by the side of the path.

Jalken pulled out his chimchar's ball "I gotta catch one of these little guys!" said Jalken "Go Chimchar!" called out Jalken unleashing the pokemon.

"Chimchar!" exclaimed the little monkey pokemon

"Chimchar, use scratch!" called out Jalken, Chimchar complied scratching the little electric pokemon. "Do it again, this time aim for the head!" called out Jalken. Chimchar did so but before Jalken could call out another order, Shinx launched foreword into a tackle attack. The attack hit dead-on knocking Chimchar back a few feet. "You okay, little buddy?" asked Jalken

Chimchar nodded "Chim!"

"Okay, one more scratch attack should do the trick." Said Jalken

"Chim!" exclaimed Chimchar dealing another scratch.

"Okay, Poke ball Go!" exclaimed Jalken throwing a red and white ball at Shinx. It wobbled for a few seconds then stopped. "Yeah, I caught a Shinx!" exclaimed Jalken lifting the Pokeball to the sky.

"Good work Jalken." Said Clint holding out his fist and Jalken pounded it with his own.

"Well, Jalken looks like you are the first one of us to capture a pokemon." Said Dawn with a smirk; "it'll be one of us who catches a pokemon now." She added

"I can handle that." Said Jalken, "But first we should get to Jubilife city, I'm hungry." He added. As soon as Jalken finished saying that, A Starly flew out of the sky and rammed itself into Dawn's head.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING!" yelled Dawn as she took off after the bird.

Jalken and Clint watched her go after the Starly. "Um, Jalken, isn't Jubilife city that way?" he asked pointing northward.

"Yeah, I guess there is only one thing to do." Said Jalken

"Carry on without her?" asked Clint.

"No, She's an apprentice pokemon researcher, her knowledge will prove useful in our journey." Said Jalken and he tore after her."

"Yeah, you just want her around for sex." Muttered Clint.

Jalken blushed but Clint didn't notice, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that this time only." Said Jalken as Clint followed him into the woods after Dawn.

MEANWHILE WITH DAWN…

"Damn, that Starly," muttered Dawn, as she followed it. "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled, "HA, there you a--" But she stopped when she saw that the Starly she was chasing wasn't alone, there were other Starly, some staravia, and two of the biggest Staraptor Dawn had ever seen.

"Star!" called out the Starly in an angry voice and all of them launched themselves at Dawn right as Jalken and Clint found her, but before they could reach for their poke balls, they heard a voice call out:

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" A giant cross between a Hammerhead shark and a dragon lunged out of the trees and wiped out all the pokemon in one fell shot leaving only the Starly that Dawn was chasing standing. The trio looked around to see who unleashed such a powerful pokemon. They soon got their answer when they saw a beautiful young woman, she was tall and slim with blonde hair that reached halfway down her legs and had amber eyes. "Are you kids all right?" she asked.

"We are now, thank you." Said Dawn, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pokemon to catch," she said turning back to the awestruck Starly.

"After it did a beak-dive into your head?" asked Clint

"Well somebody's got to teach this bird some manners!" said Dawn readying her Turtwig's ball "Go Turtwig!"

"Y'know, she has a point." Said Jalken, leaning over to Clint.

"Okay, Turtwig, use tackle!" called out dawn, but the Starly rose up into the air to dodge. "Jump and tackle." Said Dawn but the Starly dodged once again.

Jalken and Clint sweat-dropped "This… May take a while." Said Jalken.

"I agree." Said Clint

AFTER AN EMBARASSINGLY LONG BATTLE…

"Okay it should be worn down enough, Go Pokeball!" said Dawn and launched the ball at the Starly successfully catching it.

"Well, That was eventful." Said Clint sarcastically

"Yeah all that happened were tackles, dodges on stary's end and very few hits from either side." Said Jalken. "Well, it's getting late, I say we camp here for the night, and carry on to Jubilife city in the morning." He added

His companions nodded "Besides, there is a pokemon that appears on this route that can only appear at night." Said Clint.

"Okay, We don't have tents so we're gonna have to sleep under the stars." Said Jalken.

"No need to worry, I have a tent big enough for three on hand," said Dawn pulling it out.

"Okay, Clint you were the best camp cook in the Growlithe scouts, so why don't you build the fire and try and fix something to eat, Dawn I'll help you set up the tent." As soon as Jalken and Dawn had finished setting up the tent, the campsite was filled with the smell of a unique kind of baked beans.

"Dinner's ready." Called Clint

"Man, that smells great, Clint, What is it?" asked Dawn

"Ah, this is a secret baked beans recipe that was passed down for generations in my family, father to child, when I joined the Growlithe scouts My dad gave me the recipe, I'd cook this for my pack a lot on camping trips and it was a hit so I Brought the ingredients with me, so here is the result."

"Clint and I became friends because of this recipe, our first time on a backpacking trip up Mount Chimney in Houen, he cooked this for us, and we got talking and that's how we became friends." Explained Jalken.

"Well with stories like that, I have no choice but to sample your families beans." Said Dawn taking the bowl from her camp mess kit and her eating utensils and scooped some of the beans and ate them. "Whoa, it's like there's a party in my mouth and I'm invited." Said Dawn.

"That's a common reaction." Said Clint, so they talked late into the night later bringing out their pokemon for them to get some food. Jalken noticed his Chimchar steered clear of Dawn as he ate.

_So Professor Rowan was not kidding, I'll have to have a talk with him about that, until then, if I face any female trainers I'll have to use just Shinx for the time being either until that egg hatches or until he gets over it._ Thought Jalken

After dinner, They just sat around the campfire looking up at the stars "They're so pretty aren't they?" asked Dawn.

"yes they are." Said Jalken, suddenly the heard a beautiful song coming from around them. "Clint, can you turn off your IPod?" asked Jalken

"I didn't bring it with me." Said Clint. Jalken looked around and saw that they were surrounded by a pokemon known as cricketot.

"Bingo." Said Clint, "The pokemon I wanted." Said Clint, pulling out his piplup's Pokeball "Get in there, Mumble." Said Clint as a Piplup emerged "Mumble, use peck!"

A FEW PECKS LATER…

Okay, we all caught a pokemon each, in the morning we will make fort Jubilife city.


	3. A Battle that's a Real Looker!

Chapter 3

A battle that's a real looker!

Jalken and his companions finally stood on a hillside overlooking Jubilife city. "Wow, nice place." Said Clint,

"Yep, Looks like there is a lot to do here." Said Jalken who was tending to the egg Gary had given him while reading a trainer magazine.

"And a lot of cool stores just waiting for me to raid them." Said Dawn.

Jalken paused at this one page in the magazine. "Well, lookie here, it says here that this week they are having a special promotion of the new Poketch models." Said Jalken.

Clint and Dawn looked up interested, "What's the promotion?" asked Dawn curiously.

Jalken went back to the article. "It says here: You must take on and battle the three promotion clowns for a coupon, if you loose you can take the clown on again once your pokemon are all ready, but it starts today and lasts only this week." Said Jalken reading the article.

"Sounds like something we should do." Said Clint.

"Well, let's hunt down some clowns!" said Dawn and she ran straight down the hill into town.

Jalken shook his head, "She does a lot of that does she." He said to Clint as both of them followed at a slower pace.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she ran head on into someone." Said Clint.

"Hey guys!" called Dawn's voice, "There is someone here who wants to meet you!" she called out.

Jalken and Clint approached her but saw she was alone. "Um, where is this person?" asked Jalken. At that moment a man in a brown leather trench coat snuck across the street from behind one lamp and behind another then approached the trio.

"Hello," said the man, "I would not tell you my real name for it would put my mission in danger, so I'll tell you my code name: My code name is Looker, I Believe I can trust you kids so I'll tell you that I am a global police agent on the trail of an organization named Team Galactic."

"Galactic? As in Galactic energy? I thought they were a corporation endorsed by the Sinnoh government to find efficient forms of energy!" said Jalken

"Sorry, but should I have heard of them?" asked Clint.

"You don't watch the news, do you?" asked Jalken.

"I haven't the time for that stuff when I have to bash the Archfiend halfway to heck on my Xbox 360!" exclaimed Clint

Jalken rolled his eyes. "This is why I like the Wii, less addictive." He muttered

Looker chuckled, "Yes, it's the same group of people, they pose as businessmen studying new energy uses but in reality they are a group of criminals, I've been trying to ind out their goal but no luck so far, I'll ask you to see what you can find, if you agree, I have something for each of the three of you." He said and reached into his trench coat and pulled out three PDA-like devices. "These are what is known as battle recorders, they hold records of your different battles and you can post them on Youtube through these devices." He said handing them the Battle recorders and left.

"Wait, If you have pokemon why don't you assist us in testing them out?" asked Jalken wanting a warm up for those clowns.

Looker stopped, thought for a moment then smiled "all right them, you have yourself a challenge." Said Looker and pulled a pokeball out of his pocket. "Go Croagunk!" he called out, unleashing what looked like a biped frog with orange middle fingers and white bandages around its midsection

Jalken smiled "Heed the call to battle; Chimchar!" he called out releasing his fire monkey pokemon.

"Okay, Croagunk, use poison sting!" ordered Looker the poison/fighting pokemon spat out a stream of poisonous needles from his mouth at Chimchar.

"Chimchar, Dodge and use Ember!" called out Jalken.

"Chi!" called out Chimchar as he leaped up into the air and launched a stream of tiny fireballs that was an ember attack from the sky down upon Croagunk, but it seemed looker had something up his sleeve.

"Croagunk use poison sting again!" he called out, and croagunk launched another attack that collided with Chimchar's ember attack causing a small explosion, when the smoke cleared Chimchar still looked ready for battle while Croagunk looked a little uneasy.

"What's going on?" asked Jalken

Dawn spoke up. "You can check your pokedex to see what's going on, it has features that can tell you what's going on in a battle." She Said

"Thanks for the tip, Dawn." Said Jalken giving her a thumbs up making her blush. Jalken took out his pokedex and scanned the battlefield and realized that Croagunk was burned, he checked the definition of Burned and learned that it dealt damage to the pokemon affected by the condition. "I see, so some of the embers from my chimchar's attacks must've hit Croagunk causing the burn." Said Jalken to himself, "Okay, Chimchar, Give him another Em—" but Jalken never finished because Chimchar leaped into the air and started spinning at high speeds and surrounded itself in fire.

"Oh my word it's a flame wheel!" exclaimed Clint.

Jalken sighed. "Finally, he has said something that is useful." He said as the flame wheel attack dove out of the sky and nose dived into Croagunk sending him flying into a lamp post.

"Croagunk, can you get up?" called out looker. Croagunk staggered to his feet "Great, let's pick things up a notch, let's go with a brick break!" he called out

"Croagunk!" called out the pokemon leaping into the air and raising it's three-fingered hand and dove toward Chimchar.

"Chimchar, dodge!" yelled Jalken

"Chimchar!" called out the pokemon as it barely dodged the powerful fighting move.

"Ember, now!" called out Jalken and the embers hit Croagunk in the back.

"Okay Croagunk, let's end this, Poison jab." Declared Looker. The orange middle finger on croagunk's hand glowed purple.

"Chimchar, use Flame wheel!" ordered Jalken and Chimchar did so but something different happened in this flame wheel attack that intensified the fire making it look like a fire storm raging toward Croagunk, and once it hit, the attack rolled right over Croagunk like it was a 4-wheeler hoing over a rattata. Leaving a dazed and unable to battle Croagunk in the middle of a charred streak in the middle of the road. "well, well, Croagunk, return, I must say, that Chimchar is pretty powerful for a starter." Said Looker returning Croagunk to it's ball. " a little more training and you could become global police elite." He said

"I thank you but that's not the path I wish for." Said Jalken.

"Very well, but keep an eye out for team galactic."

"You have our word we will." Said Jalken.

"Thank you." Said Looker and he walked off.

Dawn and Clint came hurrying from the sidelines very excited. "Man, that was an awesome battle!" said Clint.

"Yeah," said Dawn kneeling down to Chimchar "You're far stronger than you look." She said.

At this Chimchar had a look of fear on his face and he ran behind his trainer's legs. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you two but Chimchar here is very scared of female trainers, return, Chimchar." He explained, returning his pokemon to it's ball.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Hmm… It's possible that Chimchar was traumatically abused by a female trainer before Professor Rowan got it." Said Clint.

"Y'know, that is pretty smart coming out of your mouth." Said Dawn.

"Hey, I can be smart if I want to!" said Clint

"And the rest you are as dumb as a Ryhorn." Said Dawn.

"Guys, stop it and let's get to the pokemon center, we can get some rest before we take on the challenge to get a Poketch." Said Jalken and the trio headed to the pokemon center.


	4. All in the Name of a Poketch!

Hi everyone, Welcome to chapter 4 of my fic,

Chapter 4

All in the Name of a Poketch

"So Jalken, how do we go about finding these promotion clowns?" asked Dawn as they sat in the pokemon center cafeteria having some lunch.

Jalken pulled out his magazine on trainer gear and examined the article again. "Okay, what we do is register for the promotion at the companies HQ here in Jubilife city, they will give us the leads on the clowns locations, we locate the clowns, we battle them, if we win, we will earn one of the three coupons to exchange for a Poketch." Explained Jalken.

"Well then, let's go!" said Clint.

"Hold it, buddy, let's finish our lunch first." Said Jalken who was eating a chicken and cheese Burrito.

After their lunch, they left the pokemon center and headed for the Poketch Company HQ, when they were halfway there, they noticed a little commotion up ahead, a teenage girl's voice calling out. "Hey, you are one of those Poketch promotion clowns are you?" the voice carried quite a ways, Jalken and company hurried to see what was going on, they arrived just in time to see a girl dressed in punkish-style clothes, with six pokeballs at her belt, they arrived just in time to see her land a punch to the head of the clown who fell in an instant. "You will give me the coupon for a Poketch immediately." She snapped about to land another punch.

Clint who despite his build and height was very talented in Infernape Kung-Fu. He blocked the punch and tried for force her away from the clown but he was over powered by her sheer strength. "What in the name of Aura guardians do you think you are doing!?" exclaimed Jalken

"I've already cot two of the three coupons but they weren't fun battles, they were in such a state of shock that whey had to be carried to the hospital, so I was just saving this one from the trauma." She said with a smirk.

"I don't know who you think you are, Bitch, but you and I are going to battle!" said Clint taking out his Pokeball.

The girl sighed, "Oh, very well." She said pulling out a Pokeball too. "Weaklings go first." She said.

"Fine!" said Clint, "Go Mumble!"

"Piplup, Pip!" called out the little penguin as it was released from the ball.

"Humph, Try this, Go Empoleon!" called out the girl.

All four (including Piplup) were shocked, gathering himself together Clint called out: Piplup, use bubble!" instantly, Piplup sent out a barrage of Bubbles at Empoleon. But the giant pokemon that is Piplup's evolved form was unphased as if Piplup had done nothing at all.

"Heh, Let's show them what we can do, Hydro Pump!" called out the girl.

Empoleon opened her beak and a mass of water under High pressure struck the little penguin pokemon knocking it out instantly.

"Grr… I'm not out yet, Go Kricketot!" yelled Clint.

"Krick!" called out the cricket pokemon.

"Use Bide!" yelled Clint, Kricketot instantly began storing energy."

"This is worse than the clowns, if not you are a _REAL_ clown of Pokemon Battles!" she said laughing, her Empoleon joining her. This got Barry all riled up "Well then, Let's wrap this up, Empoleon, Use your best move: HYDROCANNON!" she Declared

"Holy Shit!" called out everyone as the Girl's Empoleon totally decimated Cricketot. "Cricketot, Return!" called out Clint.

"Heh, I thought you would've been better seeing as you know Infernape Kung Fu, you are pathetic!" she said and strode off.

Clint knelt there in shock. "Hey, buddy, you need to get your pokemon to the center." Said Jalken. This seemed to snap Clint out of shock and picked up Kricketot and instantly ran to the pokemon center.

"He seems to really care about his pokemon." Said the clown getting up.

"Yeah, he does." Said Jalken.

"Could you two come with me?" asked the clown, I want to thank you somehow I hope what I have in mind will work." Said the clown. Jalken and dawn looked at each other and proceeded to follow the clown. The clown led them to Poketch Company HQ, they entered the building and headed up to the desk. "Hello Maria, can you tell the president I'd like to speak to him, these Kids saved me from a Trainer who was trying to Beat me up to take the Coupons I had in order to get a Poketch of Her own." He said.

"Yes we had a report from the police that one of our Clowns was being assaulted to get those coupons, they have the trainer at the station, apparently this isn't her first offence." Said Maria

"Great, I wish for them to have a free Poketch as a Thank you." Said the clown.

"Hmm, very well," said Maria turning to Jalken and Dawn.

"And could we have a third for our friend who tried to battle her and failed?" asked Jalken

"Sure, You can talk to him over there on the Video Phones." Said Maria pointing to the corner where there were some Video Phones.

AT THE POKEMON CENTER…

Clint sat in the recovery room between the beds of his Piplup and his Kricketot. "Guys, I am so sorry." Said Clint.

"Lup" said Piplup, Saying that He forgave Clint "Piplup pip?" said Piplup to Kricketot. Kricketot nodded saying that he forgave him too.

"Well, we'll have to train harder if we are going to beat her, but most likely, Jalken will avenge me in the end, that's what he usually did until I took up Infernape Kung Fu." He said. "But we can't keep living in his shadow can we?" asked Clint to his pokemon. Both shook their heads.

At that moment the Center's head nurse came up. "You have a phone call from a boy named Jalken." Said the Nurse.

"Probably telling me that He and Dawn are Eloping." Muttered Clint As he picked up the phone. "Hey, Jalken," said Clint as the screen came on revealing His buddy.

Hey Clint, Listen, as a thank you for helping out one of their promotion clowns, The president is giving us each a free Poketch in the latest Model, we choose the paint job." Said Jalken. "What paint Job do you want?" he asked

Clint smiled "I'll have an orange one." he said

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"We're back!" called Jalken's voice as he came into the pokemon center with Dawn who were both sporting the latest model of Poketches, Dawn with a pink with Black wrist band and Jalken with a crimson with a black wrist band.

"Hey you two." said Clint as Jalken handed Clint the box with his specified Poketch. "So how do we get the new applications to upgrade these things?" he asked

Jalken checked the owner's manual that his came with. "All new applications are available at Sinnoh pokemon centers to trainers who register their ID numbers into the Poketch Company's database, when trainers win battles the same amount of money is added in points to the trainer's account, Trainers can then exchange the points for the Poketch applications at all pokemon centers in Sinnoh." Said Jalken "You don't even loose points if you loose a battle." He added.

Clint looked down at his new Poketch that was now on his wrist. He gave a weary smile. "My pokemon went through all that pain all in the name of a Poketch." He said shaking his head.

There You have it! Clint had his first battle and defeat, All three of them have the latest model of Poketch (to see what they look like minus the color schemes check out Bulbapdeia and look up Poketch and scroll to the bottom), Next time is when they head to Oreburgh City


	5. The Mark of Strength

Chapter 5

The Mark of Strength

"God Dammit." Muttered Jalken scratching an itch on the palm of his right hand vigorously as he, Dawn and Clint headed down route 203 towards Oreburgh City and the first gym badge in the Sinnoh campaign.

"What is it?" asked Dawn, concerned.

"the center of my palm hasn't stopped itching since we left Jubilife City!" exclaimed Jalken

"One moment, I think I have something for that." Said Dawn reaching into her bag and pulled out a tube of skin cream and handed it to Jalken.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Said Jalken who put some onto his palm and started rubbing some of the cream onto the palm of his itching hand. It seemed to calm down the itching so they carried on. As they started up a hill where a sign labeled Oreburgh gate pointed in the direction they were going.

"Hey, you three we demand a battle said a voice and a trio of thugs strode up to our merry band of heroes.

"Heh, One for each of us." Said Jalken with more confidence than usual.

"Are you all right buddy?" asked Clint unsure if this was the same Jalken he was friends with.

"I don't know Clint, for some reason I feel confident in my pokemon's abilities." Replied Jalken, taking out Chimchar's Pokeball.

Dawn and Clint looked at each other and shrugged. "I'll take the Wily one." Said one of them pointing to Clint. "We'll leave the confident one for the Boss." He added

"Then that leaves the Bitch." Said the third. What Happened next happened so fast that nobody saw what happened, what the did wee was the third thug on the ground with a black eye and Chimchar on his chest.

"Don't you ever call dawn that again." Said Jalken with venom in his voice.

Dawn was impressed that Jalken was sensitive to those who dissed her, she blushed thinking if He really did have feelings for her. "If it's a battle you want then let's get started!" she said turning to her male friends. "Shall we put our training on Route 204 training to use?" she asked

Flashback 1 week ago

Jalken, Dawn and Clint were sitting in the pokemon center's lobby waiting as their pokemon were given one final checkup they had been silent for a while because they were examining their Poketches. As far as they had seen, they started out with four basic features: The first was a digital watch, Jalken preferred this kind of watch to others because it showed the time exactly and not arms pointing to the numbers and leaving you to make a rough estimate of what time it was. The Next feature was a calculator, Jalken had no Idea what this was for, probably for seeing what kind of Items are in one's budget. The third standard feature was a pedometer that could go up to 99,999 steps, Most likely for those who loved exercising, and finally there was the pokemon list, this showed what pokemon you had on your team, how healthy they were and weather they had an Item equipped to them, there was no news of what other applications there were to install into it, but Jalken being their research and tech expert was sure to find out somehow.

It wasn't until about an hour later that one of them finally spoke. "Y'know guys," said Clint his two friends looked up at him. "I was just thinking about my battle with that trainer, something tells me we haven't seen the last of her, and seeing as she is THAT powerful, I believe we need to do some extensive training, so why not before we go to Oreburgh City for Jalken's and my Gym Badge, Why don't we take a detour to route 204 and do some training?" he asked.

Jalken and Dawn looked at each other, "Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Jalken nodding.

Dawn shrugged, "I could use some training, I haven't battled yet." Said Dawn.

"Then Let's Go Training!" said Clint jumping up on the table and punching the air above his head.

Jalken and Dawn sweat-dropped, "He had to jump on the table didn't he?" asked Dawn to Jalken.

"That's not even half of his antics, you should've seen the time he tried to see the pokemon dwelling in lake Verity." Added Jalken.

At that moment the nurse of the center, came up to the trio, "Clint, Jalken, could I speak with you?" she asked. Jalken and Clint followed her to a readout room where readouts on their pokemon's medical condition were showing, "The reason I called you here is because Your pokemon, Jalken's Chimchar, and recently his Shinx, and Clint's Piplup, have the Pokerus."

"The what?" asked Clint

"It is a pokemon virus, theorized to be an alien life form that can affect pokemon, depending on the strain of the virus, it can up the stats of any pokemon for strength, speed, or even intelligence." Explained Jalken.

Clint looked at his friend. "You are way too over educated." He said incredulously. "Anyway, all your pokemon have the same virus, Clint's Piplup got his from battling that Empoleon, and Jalken's Chimchar had it to begin with."

"So what you are saying is that our pokemon got the Pokerus from the same source?" asked Jalken The Nurse nodded "Then that means… My Chimchar was once Hers!" he exclaimed

"But what kind of strain do our pokemon have?" asked Clint.

"I've been doing a background check on the girl Clint battled," said the Nurse tapping a few keys on a computer, "Her name is Adrianna Clarks, she became a trainer in the Houen region, came in top five in the Ever Grade conference, came second in the Johto Silver Conference, and totally decimated the Kanto League, but was brought down by Lance, the leader of the Kanto Elite Four, her parents are pokemon scientists studying the Pokerus, not long after she got her license there was a report of a stolen serynge and a Special Lab-created form of Pokerus that cranked up all the pokemon's stats including intelligence, she is the prime suspect, but she erased her tracks ever so well, she knew that the Virus would spread to all her pokemon making her team utterly unstoppable, but there is a flaw in her plan, she spread the Virus to her Chimchar but deemed it unworthy of training for some reason, Professor Rowan finds it and takes it in and then provides the Chimchar of extraordinary poser to a beginner trainer, granting the Power of this Pokerus to another trainer, and as for Piplup she gave the Virus to you when her Empoleon nailed your Pilup." She explained.

"Then we must learn to Harness this power." Said Jalken. "Which means we need this training all the more."

So our merry band of travelers headed North to Route 204 where they set up camp in a location where they could easily get to the city in an emergency, they had stocked up on human food, pokesnacks (an Orre delicacy) and other supplies. Jalken had also bought a tent for the boys since Dawn already had one. And with their supplies in order a routine for the next 4 weeks they trained like there was no tomorrow!

End Flashback

"Very well then, Go, Chimchar!" called out Jalken.

"Chi!" yelled Chimchar ready for battle the flame on it's rear was so intense that it was hard to look at directly without you eyes heading up.

"Go, Graveler!" called out the thug who lead the gang that Challenged Jalken and friends.

"Okay, Chimchar, Flamethrower!" called out Jalken, at that moment, Jalken's palm grew warm as Chimchar obeyed his trainer fully.

"Graveler, Use Defense Curl!" declared the Thug having his rock pokemon curl up into a ball to protect itself from the fire, however the flamethrower did a lot of damage even with Defense Curl protecting it.

"Graveler, Use Rollout!" called the thug, Graveler scrunched himself into a ball and started rolling at Chimchar.

Jalken was about to order him to leap into the air but as soon as he opened his mouth Chimchar leaped into the air. Jalken was about to tell Chimchar to Use Flame Wheel but once again, Chimchar did exactly as Jalken was thinking, and rammed one of his intense Flame Wheels at the Graveler. "What's going on?" Jalken Asked himself, Chimchar is not a psychic type so It's not telepathy, but it seems that Chimchar is reading my thoughts!" he added. _I'll have to look into this_ he thought as his Opponent sent out An Arbok. "Well Let's Try it, Chimchar." He muttered and closed his eyes, _Chimchar, use Flamethrower._ Thought Jalken and instantly Chimchar launched a Flamethrower attack so intense that Arbok was Decimated.

"Holy Crap!" exclaimed the Thug he was battling, as his last pokemon hit the ground unable to battle. Clint at this time was already wrapping up his battle with his Piplup taking down a Hippopotas with his Piplup using Water Gun and Dawn's Turtwig took down a Sandslash using Razor Leaf. "Well, You sure took us down!" said the leader, "You sure are strong, maybe strong enough to take down Roark." He added as he and his lackeys left

"Roark?" asked Clint.

"The Oreburgh Gym Leader, he uses Rock pokemon." Said Jalken

"Well, that wouldn't be so hard," said Clint looking at his Piplup

Jalken smiled. "Clint, You know just as well as I do that Type advantage isn't everything, I think Master Ash Ketchum puts it Best this way, Power without Skill is an empty threat, In other words you need to know how to work with your pokemon in order to achieve a positive outcome." Explained Jalken.

"Well I hope You have a plan, because Rock pokemon are strong against Fire." Said Dawn.

"I've been working on one." Replied Jalken. This was a Semi lie, he had not been working on a plan but he sensed during this battle that the ability to give his battle orders with his mind would give him an edge against not just Gym leaders but all trainers he faced. _I'll have to experiment more on this._ He thought

The sun bent low as they continued on their way towards Oreburgh City. They finally set up camp in the shadow of Mt. Coronet, as the sun set in the west. Clint, as Group's cook did up a pot of his famous beans, a very nice pasta dish. "Man, Clint, You may not be smart in some areas, but you sure know how to cook." Said Dawn.

"Well, as long as I cook, you can never go hungry." Said Clint happily.

"Chi!" exclaimed Chimchar as he ate some Pokesnacks sitting on the log beside Jalken.

Jalken finished up his beans and retired to his tent. He had a very strange dream…

He was standing amongst some ruins that seemed to be of some kind of temple. From these ruins, through the clouds, Jalken could see all of Sinnoh, Jalken turned to look around the ruins, he knew he was searching for something but he didn't know what it was. He came to the end of the ruins to see clint and Dawn staring up at three gigantic creatures that looked like pokemon he had seen in old legends: the one on the right is Palkia, lord of space, on the left was Dialga, Lord of Time, and in the center was Giratina, lord of the Dimension beyond (whatever that place was) the three dragon pokemon hovered above the ruins just staring at each other. Then Giratina started glowing, then a cool female voice started speaking. _Of Nadorian blood he has descended we long to see the darkness ended, and to freedom he shall deliver us and into his hands, the legacy we shall entrust…_ then a symbol appeared before Jalken's eyes, it was of an elongated Diamond with four protrusions resembling wings. He had never seen this symbol in his life but it still felt strangely familiar…

Jalken awoke with a start to see his palm glowing red and his palm feeling very hot. He looked at his palm to find the same symbol he saw in his dream. "The plot thickens." Said Jalken to himself.

IN A TOWN TO THE NORTHEAST OF WHERE JALKEN AND FRIENDS WERE…

A Man in his fifties looked up from a book out the window then to his own palm. _Hmmm… he seems to have awakened_

FURTHER NORTH OF THIS LOCATION

An old woman awoke in bed seeing her ring glowing. "It is time for it to begin again, this time we won't make the same mistakes."

BACK WITH JALKEN AND CREW…

Throughout the night he couldn't sleep, he was thinking of his dream. "Gah, what am I thinking, I am no part of some ancient prophecy, I'm Just a Trainer with a weird mark on his palm." Said Jalken to himself and got up, thinking some training will do him god. Jalken walked out to a clearing where he called out his Chimchar and Shinx "Okay, Guys, I know it's 2 in the morning, but I thought we'd do some training." Said Jalken to his two pokemon. Chimchar and Shinx nodded. "Okay, first I want to practice your speed, so I want you to take turns throwing attacks at each other and dodging them. The two pokemon nodded and set to work, after about nine minutes of this, it became clear that they didn't need this kind of training, so he sighed and deemed that that was enough training on that part. So he decided to try out their accuracy. He picked up some rocks, and had them try to hit them with their attacks. "Shinx, you're up first, he said throwing the rock, "Use bite!" he called out. His Shinx leaped up into the air and chomped down on the rock breaking it. Jalken gave Chimchar a turn having His fire pokemon use Flamethrower, which left a melted mess of a rock on the ground. He did the accuracy training twice with each offensive attack his pokemon knew to see if they got their accuracy good. Now he sighed and tried to establish the mental link he had accidentally obtained during the battle with those freakish thugs. _Guys, if you can hear me think this, please tell me you do, I don't know How I'm able to do this, but I have a theory that if we are able to fully get the hang of this, we might be able to have an edge against other trainers, with the Pokerus inside you, we could become unstoppable._ Thought Jalken

_We can here you Jalken, and we will forever fight at your side, as for how you have the ability to talk to us, it is from the power within that mark on your palm, it is a legend amongst pokemon._ Said Chimchar in Janus's mind.

Jalken looked at Chimchar incredulously _Tell me, what do you know about it? _asked Jalken

It was Shinx that spoke next: _That mark is what is known as a God Mark, it is a mark given to only gifted individual trainers that allow the bearer to use their Aura to craft spells and communicate with your pokemon with their mind, other than that we know nothing_ said Shinx.

At that moment, Jalken heard running footsteps, and Clint came running up to him, "Jalken, Your egg is hatching!" he exclaimed, at these words, Jalken came running Back to the camp. Jalken hurried up to his egg just in time to see the egg fully hatch and out of the egg came a small blue Dragon-like creature with a white head crest revealing that it was the pokemon that evolved into Jalken's favorite: a Salamence!

Jalken calledon his power to communicate with pokemon, but Shinx stopped him _Best keep your abilities a secret for now._ Said Chimchar and Jalken had to agree with him on that. So he crouched down in front of Bagon and said: "Hello, Bagon, My name is Jalken and I'll be taking care of you." Bagon looked at Jalken for a few moments then grinned and leaped into Jalken's arms for a hug, which Jalken gave his new pokemon.

Clint took out his pokedex and scanned Bagon to see what moves Bagon Knew. "Whoa, it must've had a powerful father, said Clint, showing Jalken the Moveset: Rage, Dragon claw and Flamethrower.

"I'll let it get the hang of the world before I start training it, maybe let it sit out my first Gym battle so it can see what a battle is like before getting into it." Said Jalken thinking.

"That's a wise move, Jalken." Said Dawn. "It shouldn't grow up too fast."

"Well, Bagon Welcome to the team." Said Jalken,

Unbeknownst to Jalken and his friends, as the sun was about to come over the horizon, a six-legged dragon-type pokemon with black wings stood on a cliff far away, gazing down at Jalken and friends. _So, the legacy will begin again_ the pokemon thought as it took to the skies.


End file.
